


Toyger

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Master/Pet, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:17:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21518086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Philippa reads.
Relationships: Mirror Philippa Georgiou/Sylvia Tilly
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Toyger

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

The guest quarters she currently occupies are a far cry from the grand chambers she left behind, but Philippa rose up through the Empire by being able to roll with the punches. She doesn’t even hate her new, pitifully dull universe as much as she first did, though it affords her far less respect, and she’s going to have to regain her power all over again. At least she gets to know that Lorca’s long dead and her new Michael doesn’t have the guts to betray her. And at least she has pretty trinkets to play with. This universe’s Sylvia Tilly isn’t nearly as fiercely _hot_ as her Terran counterpart, but she’s far _cuter_ , and she’s just as fun to play with, albeit in different ways. The old Sylvia Tilly would’ve made a terrible housecat—she would’ve torn up all of Philippa’s nice furniture.

Her new Tilly makes a poor cat too, but only because she seems to have so much trouble keeping her pretty mouth shut. Eventually, Philippa’s going to have to muzzle her, but that will come down the line when Philippa has her own ship and her own permanent quarters, which she can affix with an array of toys. For now, a simple collar will have to suffice. Tilly seems to respect that.

She’s been surprisingly quiet in the fifteen or so minutes Philippa’s spent idly reading, stretched out across her mattress, propped up on her pillows. Tilly does make _noises_. She hums and whines and mewls, practically purring when Philippa ordains to pet her, but Philippa tries not to be too affectionate—not with a pet who’s not yet fully trained. She attempts to keep her eyes on her tablet while Tilly squirms against her, wholly unable to keep still.

It’s horribly distracting. Tilly’s naked body keeps shivering, chilled in the lukewarm atmosphere, rubbing against Philippa’s clothes in an effort to steal her warmth. Tilly’s heavy breasts press into her side, nipples hard probably as much from arousal as the cold—Philippa knows just how much lust she inspires in her servants. Tilly’s thick thighs are spread around Philippa’s hip, one leg twisted over hers, trying to grind them closer together. Tilly’s skin is so _soft_ , her exquisite shape full of so many plump curves, and it’s difficult not to admire them. It doesn’t help that her pale flesh is so pink and pallid, in dire need of brighter marks—Philippa can’t wait for the day when her pet’s well trained enough to withstand proper punishment. She’s just dying to drag her sharp nails down Tilly’s back and hear her _scream_.

Tilly lets out another quiet whimper, like it’s killing her to not talk. Her fingers knead at Philippa’s uniform like gentle paws. She’d look better with a nice headband topped with ears and a long tail attached to a plug stuffed up her ass, but the collar’s nice as it is. It’s pitch-black, contrasting beautifully against her white complexion. Her red hair spills out behind her like liquid fire. 

Philippa finally threads her fingers through it. She bends Tilly’s head back as far as she dares—she doesn’t want to see tears prickle in her kitten’s eyes, not yet. She murmurs, “Is it that hard to stay _still_?”

Tilly mumbles, “Sorry,” then hurriedly clamps a hand over her mouth, bright eyes blown wide. Philippa snorts. She slaps one of Tilly’s breasts in light reprimand, because Tilly’s particularly sensitive there, and it’s adorable how she squeals and pulls away.

All at once, Philippa tosses the tablet aside and swiftly rolls on top of Tilly, darting a hand between her legs. Philippa cups her soft folds and runs a finger through the slick wetness growing there, which instantly has Tilly moaning. Philippa never was one for foreplay once her hunger’s piqued. 

She flattens her kitty down into the mattress and takes what she deserves.


End file.
